warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Guide/RiverClan
:Below contains in-depth information for the RiverClan chapter of The Ultimate Guide. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter description/Cats described Below is a list of the RiverClan cats mentioned in The Ultimate Guide along with the descriptions given on their pages in a summarized version. :When Crookedstar was born, his jaw was broken while playing one day, and he was renamed from Stormkit to Crookedkit. Crookedkit's mother, Rainflower, never seemed to like her now disfigured son. Continually showing attention to instead Crookedkit's brother, Oakkit, he abandoned his Clan and instead learned how to hunt with some farm cats. Although, he knew deep down inside he was still a Clan cat. He returned to RiverClan and became an apprentice. After some time, he received his warrior name of Crookedjaw. :Visited by Mapleshade, a cat who had revenge in her heart, let Crookedpaw assume she was a StarClan warrior, agreed with Crookedpaw that she would make him the best RiverClan warrior possible. Yet he had to vow to this, and, seeing no trickery in it, he vowed. He trained with Mapleshade, and watched as one by one as the cats that mattered were taken away from him. :Mapleshade was born in ThunderClan, and she had always been loyal and skillful. Many cats thought she would be leader some day. However, she fell in love with Appledusk, a warrior from RiverClan. She kept their relationship secret, and when she gave birth to his kits, she never told her Clanmates who the real father was. Yet the medicine cat figured out who the father was and told the Clan. :Mapleshade was cast out of ThunderClan as a traitor. In desperation, she tried to swim across the river to RiverClan, but her kits were swept away and drowned, despite Mapleshade's efforts to save them. She made it to the other side, but to her horror, Appledusk blamed her for what happened. He wanted nothing more to do with Mapleshade and RiverClan cast her out as well. Maplehade became a rogue and when she died, she went to the Dark Forest. :She saw Crookedkit, struggling with his mother and part of a Clan Mapleshade hated, and made him promise to hold his Clan more precious to him than anything else. Crookedkit agreed, and Mapleshade trained him, slowly taking away everything he loved. She was ecstatic to see another cat go through the pain she had. :Mapleshade plotted with the Dark Forest to destroy the Clans. She could never make the Clans suffer enough for what they had done to her. :She was Crookedstar's only surviving kit, and her mother died when she was young. She has an impulsive nature, but she was also gentle and loved by her Clanmates. She never intended to fall in love with Graystripe, but agreed to meet him out of curiosity when she saved him from drowning. She grew more attached to him, and all her fears became joy when she found out she was having his kits. :She tragically bled to death giving birth on Sunningrocks, trying to reach her mate in ThunderClan. :Leopardfur was young and ambitious, appointed deputy by Crookedstar. She had a black and white approach to the warrior code, and viewed Crookedstar's tolerance of half-Clan cats as a grave weakness. Leopardstar willingly formed an alliance with Tigerstar when he promised her that the new Clan, TigerClan, would have no petty battles over territory and no any loyalty blurred through half-Clan breeding. It might also be possible that she wanted him as her mate. :She regretted what she had done when Tigerstar took over and made half-Clan cats fight to the death. But she was too proud to admit she was wrong, and didn't want to lose the respect of her Clanmates. :On the eve of the battle with BloodClan, Leopardstar joined LionClan, and they won, but she never forgot how close she came to destroying her Clan. She became brittle and defensive when dealing with other Clans, but was loyal to the end. She later led her Clan to the new lake territory, and died peacefully of sickness in her old age. :Oakkit, Crookedstar's brother, was aware that their mother favored him over Crookedkit. Despite this, Oakkit was still fiercely loyal and protective to his brother, and was shocked when he left, forcing Oakpaw to join the apprentices alone. He fought and hunted hard, and some cats thought he showed leadership qualities. Crookedkit returned shortly before Oakpaw was made a warrior. :Oakheart met a ThunderClan warrior named Bluefur, and began growing close to her. They met at Fourtrees in secret, and she taught him how to climb trees. They agreed they couldn't meet in secret again, and parted ways. Crookedstar offered him a deputy position, but Oakheart refused due to being torn between Clan loyalty and his love for Bluefur. He was delighted to learn Bluefur was having his kits, and suggested she join RiverClan, or he join ThunderClan. She decided to raise them alone, and Oakheart respected her decision, but vowed to be their father if they needed him. :Mistykit and Stonekit are half-Clan, their parents being Bluefur from ThunderClan and Oakheart from RiverClan. To stop Thistleclaw from becoming deputy, she took her three kits to the river so that Oakheart could take them. Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit's sibling, froze to death, but the surviving kits were raised by Graypool. Graypool and Crookedstar kept the secret of these kits and they were raised as loyal warriors. :Mistyfoot was deputy under Leopardstar. She mentored Feathertail, while Stonefur mentored Stormfur. Bluestar revealed their true heritage, and Leopardstar despised them for being half-Clan. They reunited with Bluestar as she lay, dying, in the gorge after chasing the wild dog pack off the edge. Mistyfoot fled to ThunderClan when Tigerstar took over RiverClan. Stonefur was killed by Darkstripe and Blackfoot before he could escape. :After the battle with BloodClan, she returned to her deputy duties. She always stayed loyal to RiverClan and helped them along the Great Journey. She soon became leader, and was respected by all cats around the lake despite her family roots. :Feathertail never knew her mother, Silverstream, as she died shortly after giving birth to her and her brother, Stormfur. At first, they were raised in ThunderClan by Graystripe, but after much hate from their Clanmates, Graystripe left his Clan with the kits and raised them in RiverClan. Graystripe soon returned home, but his kits stayed. When Tigerstar became mad with power and wanted pure blood throughout the forest, Featherpaw and her brother were targets, and were kept prisoner with Stonefur in an old fox den. They were rescued by Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw and taken to ThunderClan. After the battle with BloodClan, they returned to their home Clan. :Feathertail was visited in a dream by StarClan and told to listen to Midnight. She traveled with the other four three cats, along with Stormfur, who joined her to make sure she was safe. She fell in love with Crowpaw of WindClan. The group stayed in the mountains with the Tribe of Rushing Water, where she learned she was part of a different prophecy. She was the silver cat who was to save the Tribe from Sharptooth, a mountain lion preying on cats. She saved Crowpaw from Sharptooth by jumping onto a shard of stone, plunging down onto Sharptooth. Both her and Sharptooth were killed, leaving her to walk with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. :Hawkfrost was Tigerstar's son and Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw's half-brother. He and his littermates were born to a rogue named Sasha. She tried to raise them in a Twoleg den, but took them to RiverClan after a flood that killed one of her kits, Tadpole. She wasn't suited to Clan life, so she left, leaving her kits in the wild. When the Clans were being forced out by Twolegs, Sasha returned for them, only to learn they were loyal to their Clan. :Hawkfrost had always wanted to be leader. He faked a sign from Starclan to get his sister, Mothwing, apprenticed as a medicine cat in order to gain respect. He was appointed temporary deputy when Mistyfoot was captured. :Tigerstar decided to train him and Brambleclaw in their dreams, convincing Hawkfrost to support Mudclaw agaisnt Onestar. He also told him to team up with Ashfur and trap Firestar, but Brambleclaw saved Firestar. This fulfilled the prophecy of blood spilling blood. Upon death, he joined the Dark Forest, training cats, specifically Ivypool, to turn against their Clanmates. He trained her to be one the strongest Dark Forest warriors, and tried to kill her when he found out she was a spy. He accidentally killed Hollyleaf when she jumped in to save Ivypool, and was chased away by a group of warriors. :Mothwing aways knew she wanted to be a medicine cat, but didn't like Hawkfrost's methods of getting her to be an apprentice, which was faking a sign. Mothwing was great at helping her Clan medically, but didn't believe in StarClan. Hawkfrost forced her to make fake prophecies, threatening to reveal her secret if she didn't. One fake prophecy led to Stormfur and Brook being driven from RiverClan. Her apprentice, Willowshine, received the sign of catmint outside their territory from Leafpool to help the spreading greencough that had killed cats. :Mistystar's nine lives ceremony was a challenge to Mothwing, as she had to tell her leader about her lack of belief. At first Mistystar was doubtful about the future of her Clan, but was reassured that they were safe when she saw a vision of a perfect moth. :Willowshine was always the obivous choice for Mothwing's apprentice, always showing an interest in herbs since kithood. Willowshine quickly figured out that her mentor was different. She never talked about StarClan, how to interpret dreams and omens, and never talked about her dreams at the Moonpool. She was partially mentored by Leafpool. She visited her in her dreams and told Willowbreeze about dreams, omens, and StarClan. Willowbreeze respected her mentor despite her lack of belief in their ancestors. Category:The Ultimate Guide Category:Chapter subpages Category:Field Guides